


Beetlejuice the musical starring Female Beetlejuice

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Past Child Abuse, depictions of violence, genderbent beetlejuice musical, mentions of domestic abuse, yes beetlejuice is a woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: Yes you read the title correct this is a genderbend version of Beetlejuice the musical. To be honest I'm surprised I haven't seen this done before but no matter I'll be happy to do so myself. and this is more than just the musical things will be starting as Beetlejuice's journey growing up in the netherworld and setting up how she came to be with the maitlands in the first place and over things we will see later in the musical.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

Life as a dead born was a challenge for the most part, dead borns are treated like freaks of nature, no one in the Netherworld really knows how they come to be, just that either they are the product of two ghosts but there is one which is unique even to her own kind. Lauren Beetlejuice Shoggoth was a dead born and a result of a ghost having sex with a she demon, now Lauren or Beetlejuice as shes more known as has never known her father, who left immediately after, leaving her to be ‘cared’ for by her mother Juno. Juno never wanted to be a mother in fact she despised children and when news came that she was not only pregnant but she was having a girl she took all frustrations out on said girl, since dead borns can’t die juno took pleasure in carving her daughter’s body, burning cigarettes on her and forcing her to basically be her servant and Beetlejuice went along with it because she had no way of knowing that what was happening was wrong. 

Things got worse for the girl the older she got, see dead borns are normally ghosts and have ghostly powers but Beetlejuice being part demon found that she is more powerful than other dead borns, her powers included; her hair being like a mood ring and changing colour to correspond with her mood, BJ found this out when after a session of her mother’s anger Beej ran away in fright before breaking down in an alleyway and noticing her hair was deep blue before her mother showed up and her hair turned stark white. More powers include being able to levitate herself and others, float through walls and floors and one of her more fun powers is being able to manipulate the world around her. Juno wanted to keep and eye on Beetlejuice and her ever growing powers by forcing Beetlejuice to be her assistant at work, the NDLD, the Netherworld Department of Life and Death, in Which Juno is the boss of the whole place, she gave her daughter a few rules to follow, one wear professional work attire, two complete each day’s work, three no slacking off and four never call Juno Mother. She agreed as her mother was finally letting her outside of their house; she even let Beetlejuice live by herself. Lauren looked at the small closet space Juno showed her “but mum this is a closet” that earned her a slap in the face before being shoved in the closet “don’t call me that! And you should be happy this is your new home made specifically for you after all this way you can stay abc after work and not have to travel too far so you can always be ready for work” before slamming the door shut and leaving Beetlejuice inside alone, she hears a locking sound and tries the handle but finds that her mother had locked her inside, this was the first time Lauren started to question if her mother truly loved her, her cheek stung but it was tamer than what she could do and Lauren was thankful of that.

Things got worse and worse from that point, since Juno said that she had to look professional Beetlejuice had to wear the same outfit as her mother, even if it didn’t fit her slowly growing body and the shoes caused Beetlejuice immense pain the dead born girl was determined to not show how this affected her, as her pain only made her mother more happy. However since she was starting to not be affected Juno did everything to make her life even more of a living hell, for every mistake made it was always Beetlejuice’s fault, everyday the other workers watched silently as Juno would scream for Beeteljucie to get to her office and then watch as Beetlejuice leaves her office scarred and bloody before moving onto their work. It was a silent agreement that anyone who got Juno that made was someone to avoid so years past, Juno got bolder with her hatred as she too noticed no one helping her daughter which got her happy and Beetlejuice came to realize just what power her mother holds in this place, what power she holds over Beetlejuice herself, what was a demon to do what she can to fight her oppressor.

Knowing she was alone in her abuse Beetlejuice slowly began to fight her mother and her identity as a woman, Beetlejuice began to bind her chest down to flatten her body something she could hide under her clothes then after that she wore less dresses and skirts and more pants. At first this move earned Beej more scratches and bruises but slowly her mother just ignored it like Beetlejuice did with her mother’s wrath. After that Beetlejuice started referring to himself less and less as a woman and more as a male of course her mother would reply that Beetlejuice couldn't hide herself as she was an abomination and that nothing she did would change it but those words turned to white noise for the dead born, one day her mother was in a pissed mood and Beetlejuice ran out of the building and into the netherworld, the now grown adult beej looked like now saw what the world outside of her small closet was really like and finding a bin of old materials beej decided to do something drastic, taking the black and white materials and using her skill in sewing from having to sew pieces of her body after her mother had one of her episodes beetlejuice made something that she could be proud of and something that her mother would hate. Finally she decided to take away the one thing her mother seemed to like about Beej, her extremely long hair which Juno never touched, Beetlejucie had enough and so taking a large piece of glass she cut her hair from the back of her head off so there was no piece longer than her ears well Beetlejuice kept a long piece of her bangs there for style but tomorrow she was finally going to show her mother up.


	2. Chapter One- Meeting Miss Argentina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Beetlejuice wearing her soon trademark pant suit, things go south and Beetlejuice meets everyone's favourite dead beauty queen to rescue the she demon.

The next day started as any other for the NDLD, with the repetitive sounds of old keyboards being taped, pens scribbling down words and the waiting area overflowing with newly dead that are either scared stiff or slowly coming to realize they were dead and this is what their afterlife would be like. But today things would be different as Beetlejucuie showed up for work in her new look which got everyone to stop and stare. For the first time Lauren felt like people were actually seeing her and not Juno’s servant and how could they not stare at Beej’s four inches tall heels, Beetlejucie is a tiny woman but will proudly stand as tall as she can, her white and black striped pants suit that includes matching tie, a white collared shirt under the coat and black suspenders, she also tainted her nails black and the most shocking of all was the now short hair she now proudly showed off. Beetlejuice strutted all over the place as she worked, smirking when she noticed how people would stop and stare “well well looks like people do stop for good looking men” she thinks to herself but despite how well this was going to any readers they other shoe was going to drop any minute now 

  
  


“BEETLEJUICE MY OFFICE NOW!” Despite her screams being heard from everywhere in the place Beetlejucie didn’t lose her smirk as she walked to Juno’s office, once inside Beetlejuice was instantly coughing as her mother’s smoke was everywhere in the office “you called?” she said once she could breathe, her mother was quiet before she furiously crushed her cigarette “what the fuck are you wearing?” Juno seethed which only increased Lauren’s smirk “oh this? It’s my new look after all if I want to be a guide for newly deads I need to be wearing something that actually fits” she could what her mother’s nails scraping the desk “oh you want to be a guide now, you want to see the living world? Think that’ll change anything you will still be a freak an abomination even ghosts cower from you, you can’t change what you are” Juno said getting out from her desk “no but I’ll be away from you and your sadistic ways” Lauren’s words only earn a cackle from Juno “so you want to leave your poor mother alone do you?” Juno got a bottle of rum and started drinking from the bottle “your father did that same thing and I should have done the same but no I took you in I gave you something no one else will and this is the thanks I get” before she could even register what was happening the bottle was thrown at Lauren which it only managed to hit a wall but still spray her suit with rum. “I’m not afraid of you anymore your words can’t hurt me” Lauren kept her ground but slowly it was starting to deteriorate with every second her mother slowly stalked closer to the little demon. “Oh … well then I’ll make you afraid” and Beetlejuice’s world turned black.

Back in the office sat the newest recruit a beautiful woman wearing a red gown and a sash that said Miss Argentina, she was tall especially in heels and had green skin and bright red hair and if she turned her hands you could also see her wrists had two small slashes, not hard to tell how she died and ended up here. She was shocked to learn that she had to now serve the Netherworld and found Juno to be a real bitch of a boss but she just kept her head down and kept on with her very slow paced job of entering in details of new souls that came to the Netherworld via there book, The Handbook for the recently deceased, it was very hard to understand most of what’s written but found that's probably because the book’s purpose is to get the dead to the Netherworld and beyond that it was little to no help. She then hears a bang and turns to look but can’t help the look of horror that takes over her face as she looks and all she can see is blood lots of blood before seeing the person who is so bloody, the body is that of a woman with white hair that has dark blue streaks and the person is stumbling as they run. Looking down Argentina sees the person is shoeless and one of the feet is bent the wrong way definitely broken, the woman as she runs keeps hitting walls, running into others who push her away and in the process her blood drips on papers and some are thrown to the floor as she tries to stay up, it doesn’t help when all she hears are “Beetlejuice look at this mess you made” “get away freak” “you make everything worse” “just leave everyone would be happier if you didn’t exist”. Argentina was also disgusted to see her co workers actively attacking the defenseless woman, once the person had left Argentina went after her but was stopped by one of the others “hey newbie don’t even think about it, anyone who helps that hellspawn gets Juno”s wrath” the younger dead woman rips her arm away “I’m not afraid of Juno and you should be ashamed of yourself attacking a defenseless woman” the other man shrugs “it’s your funeral just don’t give us anymore paperwork we already have a lot of mess just from Beetlejuice’s antics”. Miss Argentina gave no mind to him only caring about the woman and following the trail of blood she soon finds the woman in the corner of an empty hallway curled into a ball, crying her eyes out and argentina notices her hair now is deep blue, from what she could see Argentina notices that she's only wearing two pieces of black underwear and to Argentina’s horror cuts decorated the women’s pale grey skin and not all old but some fresh and pouring blood only now noticing the woman is sitting in a pool of blood. “Hey! Are you okay?” Argentina calls out and the other’s hair has white growing from her roots till she looks up and sees Miss Argentina not her mother holding out a hand, Argentina could also see that one eye is forced closed because of a giant gaze covering it while the other had bruising on it, indicating a black eye. Argentina moves her hand forward before pulling back as Beetlejuice visibly flinches away, that along makes Argentina more determined to help as she unwraps the skirt of her dress revealing her swimsuit and uses the material to wrap around Beetlejuice as she knelt in front of her.

Beetlejuice watches the beauty queen confusion mixes with her feelings of sadness and terror making her hair a mix of light blue, yellow and white and Argentina can see the unsaid question “it’s not right for you to be bully because of things not your fault, come with me and we’ll get you fixed up” “but Juno?” “that bitch can’t do a damn thing she doesn’t control me or you and I promise if she comes I’ll protect you”. Argentina holds her hand out again and slowly Beetlejuice accepts her hand and the taller woman helps her up, she has Beetlejuice leaning towards her to help the demon girl walk. Argentina helped the woman to her cubicle and sat her on her chair and started to help patch her up when a shadow loomed over and Beetlejuice clung onto the other as she turns to see Juno behind her “what’s going on here you’re supposed to be working” Argentina stares right back at the woman’s glare “I’m on my break and she needs help” “she needs to be exorcised and you shouldn’t be helping her” “what can you do I’m already in Hell!” Around them the other workers were watching this happen, they weren’t gonna jump on and help but this made their work day interesting. “Fine you want to help those unfortunate you are incharge of those in the waiting room” everyone else groans since it was one of the worst jobs before they are silenced by Juno’s glares but turning back she is shocked to see Miss Argentina staring back not cowering “I see you are gonna be a tough nut to crack, Beetlejuice! Back to your closet” Juno orders but before Beej could leave Argentina keeps the younger woman behind her “a closet how inhumane can you get ``''honey you’re dead there's nothing human about the afterlife, and she’s my assistant and she should do as I say” “is that how you treat your assistants like dogs?” “she’s lucky I didn’t send her to Saturn to be eaten by the sandworms” “well I’m not letting her go back to your abuse” Beej could see her mother fuming as smoke ominously comes out of her slit throat. “Fine you want do some good then you can be responsible for Beetlejuice, so have fun with your bug and if things get hard you could always give her back to me” Argentina takes one step closer to Juno making the she demon actually back away “I promise you no matter what she does how bad things may be I’ll never let you get Beetlejuice, now step aside Beej and I need to go home after this traumatizing event” Argentina took Beej’s arm and walked forward making Juno take steps back until the two woman leave the cubicle and Beej keeps the glittering red material around her body.

They leave the building and Miss Argentina walks with confidence despite only wearing a red bodysuit while Beetlejuice wraps the material around her tighter her hair a flustery pink colour. Once they were on the netherworld bus Miss argentina realized something “oh sorry I never said my name though the others call me Miss Argentina but you can call me Lavina that’s my real name” the now dubbed Lavina waits to see if Beej would talk. Beetlejuice didn’t know what to say before just settling on “no ones ever done that before” “why?” “they are mostly scared of my mother” Lavina is understandably shocked “Juno is your mother” “yeah”. Lavina is even more enraged “that makes everything worse how long has she been doing that to you?” Lauren thinks about it “I don’t know I guess since I was born” “well things will be different now Beetlejuice i can promise you that” Lavina degrees and slowly Beetlejuice’s hair goes green as she smiles “actually Lauren is my first name” Lavina gives the woman a smile in return “then I promise you Lauren things will be different”.


	3. Chapter Two: Making new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice gets herself comfortable with the new lifestyle away from her mother, she gets new friends and even gets her dream job but will that all come at a cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't include everyone from the musical Netherworld but they are still there I just only focused on a select few, the others will come later I promise. And Yes I know Presley Ryan does play the Jockey girl but I'm saving her for everyone's favourite Girl scout Skye.

Beej’s hair had been a consistent yellow colour as she tried to process what happened in the last three hours, she had a new outfit, she looked hot, her mother went nuclear and Beej has never felt her mother’s hatred like today and then she was helped by a co-worker who stood up to her mother and now here she is living with her rescuer. “Okay it’s not much but anything would be better than a closet, the room to the left is the bathroom and the kitchen is to the right, now I only have one bed but thankfully I opted to get a fold out sofa. Hopefully you’ll fit into my clothes and you have a … bustier figure than me. Maybe I have a large sweatshirt” Lavina continued to talk to herself and not evening sensing Beej's apprehension, “why?” Lavina paused making the sofa into a bed and turned to her new roommate “what?” “Why are you being nice to me? I literally gave you the worst job ever so what the hell are you trying to get out of this?” Beetlejuice asked, still confused “do you honestly believe people only do things for their own gain?” Beej gave the other woman a bitch please expression “Mother said that humans only live to fulfil their own selfish needs and then they die” the demoness recites her mother’s own thoughts and lavina thinks about what she said “well some humans do that but I’m not like them after all no one deserves to be treated the way your mother treats you” “even if I’ve technically not human?” Lavina smiles sadly at the demoness “Human or not you are here with us, you deserve to be treated like a human now go wash today off and we’ll spend the rest of the night watching horror films”. Finally Beej’s hair turned back to her natural bright green colour as a long forgotten smile slowly returned to her face. This was the first time Beej got to actually wash her body and even took the time to look at herself in a mirror, her closet wasn’t big enough to have one and her mother would never allow her to use them either, the fog cleared and Beetlejuice could see every single scar her mother gave her since her birth. The sight frightened the young demon, everyday she looked on as ghosts wonder into work in every form of disfigurement from their deaths anyone could imagine, people burned, cut, some carrying body parts, even skeleton people, nothing could frighten her but now looking at her youthful body littered with scars even some she caused herself it was a nightmare, she could the words of her mother permeate the air around her suffocating her with their harsh words, Beej in an attempt to escape cowers in the tub, eyes closed but the words only get louder and louder each one feeling like a slash upon her body, her nails turn to claws and she blindly slashes at the air around her but to no avail “STOOOOOOPPPPPPP!” her words take on an inhuman screech and she vaguely hears glass shattering.

Lavina rushed in to see a sight out of a horror film, the mirror was shattered and Beetlejuice curled into a ball in the tub fresh cuts bleeding out and she was attacking the air. “Lauren, lauren! It’s me Lavina your mother isn’t here” she said rushing over to Beetlejuice avoiding the glass but was unable to dodge one of Beetlejuice’s claws slashing her arm making the woman scream. That scream makes Beetlejuice open her eyes and see what happened, and her hair turned a deep purple “I’m sorry” she says to Lavina who wasn’t angry she was just very concerned “don’t say that you did nothing wrong I’m more concerned on you” Beetlejuice was surprised, she had no idea just how much Lavina was willing to do for her. “Let's get ourselves cleaned up, you don’t need to tell me what happened but if you want to talk i’m always here for you” Lavina told the she demon and together they clean up the bathroom and Beej wears large sleep shirt and pants Lavina gave her to use and mentioned going shopping later for better clothes, anyway and just like Lavina said they spent the rest of the night watching horror films, the Exorcist was Beetlejuice’s favourite.

The next morning Beetlejuice was surprised to find she actually slept like a normal person normally since she doesn’t need sleep Juno had her continue her work or she would just have to stare into the darkness of her closet. But today she wakes up in a nice and squishy place, squishy? Looking down she remembered everything that happened only she didn’t remember falling asleep on Miss Argentina or Lavina as she said to call her, god/satan her body was so comfy but Beej was worried once the woman woke up she wouldn’t feel the same way so her hair a light pink colour she moves away from Lavina and waits for her to wake up. “You know you purr in your sleep” turning to the other woman she asks “I do?” “yep you’re like a little kitty cat it was adorable. Now we need to get ready for work unfortunately I don’t have any pants for you only dresses but I can offer you some tights to wear underneath” Beej didn’t mind but she much preferred pants to dresses but once on it wasn’t so bad being long sleeved and the tights cover her legs, once both women were ready they set off for work and since Beetlejuice felt bad that Lavina was stuck with the suckiest job she took it upon herself to work beside her which she could tell Lavina appreciated it.

The following weeks went by the same way the girls got up, dressed went to work, go home and watch horror films till they fall asleep, Lavina had been dead for a while so she was slowly getting used to her body not needing to sleep or even eat, she still loves to drink all the wine she wants saying it’s her guilty pleasure she didn’t indulge in her living life, Beej doesn’t understand but she doesn’t understand a lot of huma things. Slowly Beej also made more friends with the dead, first was Henry he was a hunter who threaded into Pygmy territory and got a shrunken head and a sewn mouth for it. He provided a way for Beej to talk to a person and Henry was always willing to listen and started working as the ‘therapist’ for the dead so just listening to the newly dead talk about how shit it was to be dead until they understood this was it. Next was Maria who was counted as a suicide victim like Lavina for eletrocuting herslef with the toaster in the bath, unless her husband was a piece of shit and threw the toaster in the bath with her but Beej doesn’t know her story, either way the woman was shocked and did the whole ‘my life was so sad I could only do this to give myself relief’ Beetlejuice hated those people and she wished those that did it just owned their deaths like Lavina she knew what she did and she accepted that she did no need to be a diva when you’re dead. Anyway like any Suicide victim Maria started to work in the office with Lavina and Beej now at first she screamed whenever she saw Beej, which at first was nice but then it got annoying, to be fair Beetlejuice had been trying to be more feminie with Lavina’s help she still wore pants but ones molded to fit her body and her confidence was coming back but Maria was gonna end that so one day she cornered the woman and they talked it out. Turns out Maria wasn’t so bad and since she knew a few things about electronics she had to help with the life and death detector which was always broken but Maria at least got it working to shorten the line enough.

Next up was Marco, a charming gentleman who as he said enjoyed the company of pretty women like Beej and Lavina, how did he die? Wife took a meat cleaver to his head, yeah turns out Marco was a cheater, to the guy’s credit he took responsibility and knew he fucked up, yes it took till he was actually caught and killed for him to become a better person but it’s the after death thought that counts in the Netherworld. Speaking of much like Henry Marco chose to work in the NDLD with the others and was relegated to working Lavina’s old job but he always took time out of his day to meet up with the others and Beej has a sneaky suspicion Marco had the hots for Lavina which to be honest who didn’t even Beej had a crush on her and then they kissed which was when Lavina explained to Beej that she liked the girl like a sister and wasn’t attracted to Beetlejuice and she also said told Beej that one day she will meet a woman who will love Beetlejuice the way she needs to be loved. Next things got crazy with an entire football team dying which got everybody busy and the players weren’t helping by getting in everyone’s way so Beetlejuice did the only thing she could do, she stood on top of one of the computers and blew an incredibly loud whistle which got everyone to stop, even juno peaked out of her office to see what was happening “Hey Ivy league jocks listen up, your bus crashed killing you all, so yes you are all dead,” Cue their horrified shouts “,SHUT UP NOW BECAUSE OF THIS WE ARE ALL VERY BUSY SO YOU CAN DO TWO THINGS ONE LEAVE US TO OUR WORK OR TWO SUCK IT UP AND STOP BITCHING AND HELP US WITH THE MESS YOU’VE MADE” That actually got the players to stop interfering and actually helped, mostly by going on paper runs “why the hell aren’t you running this place Beej?” Marco asked as the woman got down “Marco is right you are so much nicer and everyone listens to you” Beej’s hair turns light yellow “come one guys like Juno would go without a fight and seriously this work is too boring for me I’d rather do something in my talents” “and by that you mean leave the netherworld for the living world and scare some breathers” Lavina smirks “don’t be jealous vina you guys are awesome but breathers have a working pipe that can scream louder oh it is the most pleasurable noise in the world is a breather’s scream” Beej and the others share a laugh before getting to work meanwhile Juno heard everything and it made her livid that they wanted to replace her, well perhaps someone else needs to be replaced.

The last person to join the Netherworlders was a surprisingly younger girl named Dana who had an interesting story, she was a jockey and during a race she was winning she whipped a thoroughbred horse, she had been told not, she got bucked off and then ran over by the rest of the racers, she was dead before the ambulance could do anything. So in the Netherworld she got the hang of things pretty quickly, her job was being the coffee girl and Dana didn’t mind and always does her work with a smile and joined the group quickly by becoming Beej’s little duckling, everywhere Beetlejuice went Dana followed her. No one knew why but during this time Beej was studying to become a guide/bio-exorcist and Dana gladly helped by doing her work for her and leaving Beej to study. Dana also had another job, documenting Beej’s hair colours, see it didn’t take long for people to see Beetlejuice’s hair changes with her mood and so far she has bright green- happy, light yellow - confused, like pink - flustered not be confused with pink - flirty, purple - upset, red- angry and finally white - terrified, thanks Juno. Beej didn’t mind since seeing the smile on Dana’s face at a new emotion/ colour was cute. These were Beej’s closest friends in the Netherworld and they made work a little better and despite Beej never seeing the living world the others were happy to tell her many stories of their time living but soon Beej hoped she could see for herself what the living world is like.

One night the girls are in Lavina’s apartment having drinks, earlier that day Beetlejuice took the test to become a certified guide and she was so nervous her hair was a mix between terrified and anxious, wisteria as Dana categorised. “Calm down Beej, I’m so you passed” Lavina being the supportive sister figure says “I know I passed Vina no one knows more about the Netherworld than me or Juno. It’s just …” she couldn’t quite find the words to express herself “you’re worried Juno would do something?” Beej’s silence was enough of an answer “Listen to me Beetlejuice now Juno can do what she wants, we are just her puppets to work for her till we fade away,” “is this supposed to be helping me?” Beej interjected but shut up with a glare from the shorter woman “,and yes she has controlled you your whole life but look at you now, you were a little caterpillar trying to get by without her wrath, you sacrificed everything to please her, your body, your dignity, your femininity and your hair but then Lavina was your knight in armour taking the princess from her witch of a mother and now look at you, you are a butterfly that shows us the true beauty of being dead” “Dana is right with you here things are less scarier, well they still are when you play your pranks but they are fun not scary and you helped me accept my fate and showed me that death wasn’t the end” “Listen to us Beetlejuice with you death wouldn’t be worth anything Juno can’t touch you here and you have earned your badge she doesn’t control everything and she won’t control you again”. Beetlejuice couldn’t help but get flustered at how supportive these girls were, and they were right, since staying with Lavina Beej’s scars healed a lot better and she no longer cowers at her appearance, she got confidence in her clothing again and wore her brand new black and white striped pants suit to work everyday and her hair grew back longer and healthier than before, and she never cut it since she loved having long curly hair “you’re right with scores like mine it would be suspicious for my mother to say no, thanks girls you’re the best”. Things settled down again when Maria asked “so why do you want this so bad?” “Maria is right, why so much passion for this small thing?” Lavina asked “well being a dead born I’ve never known what it’s like to live like you guys, I’ve only known this world and your stories are great but it’s not the same I wanna see the world for myself, I wanna feel the warm skin of breathers on mine, I want to see what mundane lives they live before they die and I wanna hear a living heartbeat” the others were confused from her last sentence “what?” dana asked, “you have a heartbeat right?” Dana’s answer came from Beej pulling the young woman to what her chest and finding nope, no heartbeat “dead borns don’t have heartbeats, we are born dead unlike you guys who have your hearts stopping 

I just want to be able to put my ear to someone’s chest and hear their heartbeat, I just feel like that experience would complete the living world aesthetic” she says to cover up her flustered face but the girls saw right through it “don’t worry Beej we won’t tell the boys of your secret kink” Lavina says as the girls all shared another laugh and their night continued like normal.

The next morning everything started out as usual, Marco and Lavina had their flirting, Henry stayed off to the side and watched everything, Dana was doing Beej’s work on the computer which kept crashing and Maria stayed to fix it. It was normal until “Beetlejuice! Report to my office please” came Juno’s voice on the loudspeaker, the gang looks to Beetlejuice as she calmly walked to her mother’s office, once there Juno closed the door so nobody, Dana, would listen in and for once wasn’t screaming which was suspicious “So I saw your test scores for the guide test and they were impressed so here you can now work as a guide” she says showing Beej’s new badge that had her middle name and her photo. Beetlejuice tentatively picked up the badge “thank you Juno but there is something else right?” A smirk took over Juno’s face “you could always see right through me, truthfully I am happy for you you had a goal and took it and for your reward I’m giving you a job” she explained moving closer to an ominous black door and opened it, “Okay that's kind of you Juno” Beetlejuice said letting her guard down and moving closer to Juno “let’s hope you can do the equally kind thing and die” Juno said before pushing Beetlejuice into the doorway. She had been falling for ages before she landed roughly on the sand, standing up and looking around at the yellow sand, black jagged rocks and the giant moon Beetlejuice realized with a dreaded gulp that she was in Saturn and let’s just say sandworms are never satisfied no matter how many ghosts they eat, and now Beetlejuice had to fight to not be their next meal.


	4. On my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno betrayed her daughter, but is this really a blessing in disguise as she meets some new important characters on this rollercoaster she's found herself on.

It was official Beetlejuice hates sand She’s had to stop several times because somehow sand finds its way into her boots, even when she was floating sand still gets in there. 

If only Beej had more control of her powers she could fly for longer or even teleport to wherever she wanted. How could she let this happen, she always falls for her mother’s tricks, is that a testament to how Juno manipulated Beej from birth or that Beej is so desperate for love she follows toxic relationships for that love. In the middle of her mind rant Beetlejuice felt the ground shake which meant on one thing Sandworm, she was hopping away as she pulled on her shoe and then took cover in a curved jagged rock and she prayed to god/satan that another ghost would be eaten instead of her.

Even with her eyes closed she noticed how the looming shadow of a hungry sandworm wasn’t present which was strange, opening her eyes she was right there wasn’t a sandworm there, then what happened? Where was the sandworm? Poking her head around the rock she sees the sandworm but it wasn’t moving forward, She can see it struggling, maybe it was stuck and why does the thought of that make Lauren pity the only creature that could kill her? Lauren, staying hidden, walked around to see if she could see what the problem was and once Lauren had a view of the sandworm’s tail she saw what the problem was. The sandworm had its tail caught in one of the jagged rocks and Lauren could see that his struggles were only making things worse. “I’m gonna regret this” she says to herself before she goes up to the caught sandworm and climbs up the rock to stand on the sandworm, the creature feels Lauren’s boots on his back and turns back which gets the demon nervous “Hey easy now, I’m willing to help you if you promise not to eat me till afterwards okay? I’ll free you and you let me have a twenty second head start before chasing and eating me” she negotiates and the sandworm lets out a noise that Lauren assumed meant okay. Lauren turns back around to the task at hand, she can see that while the rock hasn’t broken skin yet, there's a chance his struggling would cause one to happen, maybe if she could get the rock to loosen. Lauren turned back to the creature “okay now I need you to stop moving and stay calm otherwise this might hurt more okay” the sandworm nods and stopped moving and Lauren moved closer to the rock and the caught tail, focusing her powers she materialized a bucket of slime out of her coat and gently poured the slime onto the sandworm and under the rock, Lauren made sure that all of the area was covered in slime before she jumped down onto the ground, “Okay Sandy slowly move your tail!” she called out to him as she helped pull his tail out and to freedom, Lauren was amazed her idea worked but she was happy it did “there you go, no harm done, you just got over eager there for food but now you know be careful because rocks are pointy” While Lauren was giving her little moral speech she didn’t notice the bigger mother sandworm coming up behind her and let out a squeak of surprise when the sandworm wrapped her tail around the demon and lifted her up to eye level “woah you are a big once aren’t you” she couldn’t help but comment as she accepted her fate but before Lauren could be eaten the big sandworm turned to the little one. The little one makes sounds at the older one and Lauren figured it out “this is your mother?” she asked and the little nods happily “well of course it is, you and big Sandy here have the same eyes” Lauren watches the two converse and was hoping this wouldn’t be about being a snack. Lauren saw the kid point to the slime covered rock “yeah see I just helped your kid free himself I’m sure that's gotta mean something” she said still trying not to get eaten, when she felt herself get moved she was surprised that ‘Big Sandy’ had placed the demoness on her head, she then growled a little at Lauren “you’ll take me to wherever I want?” she confirmed and held on as Big Sandy nodded “well thank you for being so generous uh can you take me to the Netherworld?” Lauren had to hold on tight as Big Sandy started racing to their destination and her son was moving at an equally fast pace, she had heard over the years from older ghosts who have been to Saturn that it was a dimension that connects with all doors in the universe, most have said it’s only human world doors while netherworld doors rarely showed up in Saturn, Lauren hoped that with Big Sandy’s help she could get to where she belongs.

  
  
  


They had been travelling for a while before Lauren felt Big Sandy slow down and stopped by two dark brown doors with cream drapes that can be seen through the windows. Lauren stepped up to the doors but something felt weird as she turned to the Sandworm family “is this to the Netherworld?” Big Sandy shook her and explained that there are no doorways to the Netherworld from Saturn, Lauren had been thrown into a portal sent to Saturn that then closed afterwards and the only way back there was to enter via a portal in the human world. “Fair enough, thanks for dropping me off Bye Big Sandy Bye Sandy Jnr stay away from rocks little guy, your mother knows best!” she yells out to her new unusual friends as they leave her at the door. Once they were gone she turned to the door “Well I always wanted to see the living world” she said psyching herself up as she took the door knob and walked into her first human house.

As soon as she stepped through the door and had a good look at the decor one thought immediately came to mind, Home, it was strange in the Netherworld things were more dark and edgy but here things were simple, neat some would say boring but to Lauren she loved it and wanted to stay forever. Taking the time to admire everything in the living room she wondered if any Breathers lived there or if it was empty but going by the coats and hats on the rack someone did live there. I bet whoever lives here must be the most interesting person in the world she thought to herself before thinking it was time to go back to the Netherworld, she dreaded going back since she knew that would only end with more yelling from her mum and Lavina, Maria and Dana having to patch her back up again, grabbing a piece of chalk from her coat she barely touches the wall before hearing the door open and two people talking “Adam it’s a very sweet gesture but why can’t we just buy a crib?” A beautiful blonde woman walked through the door carrying a brown bag with food and at the sight of her Lauren was envious at how beautiful and perfect the woman looked, it only got worse as anything voice entered the house “Barbara look at it this way everyone can buy a crib but think of how special it would be if I built our baby their very own crib that can then be passed down through the family”. The man or Adam as the woman called certainly was no jock like the football players but he had an adorable geeky charm to him that got Lauren hot, these two were absolutely perfect and like everything Lauren had imagined, spying a look at her hair it was the first time she saw ruby pink hair, it was interesting and something to keep in check as she had no idea what it meant. Ignoring that for now she turned to couple watching them walk further into their home, they completely ignored her as they made it to the kitchen and after Barbara and Adam put down their shopping Adam then lightly pushes Barbara out of the kitchen making her chuckle “Adam” “don’t you Adam me Barb you need to take things easy so get used to seeing me do everything around here” “As I was going to say I may be pregnant but I’m not even showing yet I’m only a few weeks I can still help you around the house after all you are gonna need my help fixing up the baby’s room”. Adam and Barbara have a staring contest until Adam breaks “please honey let me do this for you” Barbara smiles at him sweetly “okay sweetie, but i’m making dinner” she kisses his lips making him blush “I can’t stop you”. Lauren walks closer to the couple “wow I wish i control men like that” she says moving closer however she didn’t notice Barbara moving in her direction and before she knew it Barbara walked through Lauren, both women paused, “It’s a little cold did we leave a window open Adam?” Barbara asked her husband before grabbing her cardigan “I don’t know honey maybe we should light the fireplace” Adam suggests, meanwhile Lauren was frozen still in her place, what the fuck happened, when Barbara walked through her it felt like torture, can they not see her? To properly test out her theory she went over to Adam and stood next to him, she took the chance to admire his profile, a small, miniscule part wanted to kiss him but after what happened with Barb she doesn’t want to feel like that again, so she took a metaphorical deep breath and scream as loud as she could in his ear and he doesn’t even blink, she was stunned this heaven just became like a nightmare. Adam turns her way walking through her again as he brought two sandwiches to the living room and to Barbara, he shivers “now I’m cold” “come here handsome I hear cuddling with your partner is a good way to warm up” Barb says pulling him down with her on the couch and wrapping them both in a blanket, Adam chuckles “Oh really, is this just an excuse to get close to me?” Barbara smirks “you caught me I just can’t myself, it’s my hormones going wild over you” she says in a sassy sarcastic way before the couple ate their lunch.

After Adam walked through her she started freaking out more, she couldn’t appreciate how adorable Adam and Barb were being and wanted away so she could think. Freaking out so much her hair was going between red and purple, shock overtaking her main emotions as she ran upstairs and found herself in what appears to be their attic, which kinda looked a little bare without much stuff. Anyway to the main point seeing the crate she dramatically lays herself on it taking some metaphorical deep breaths “Okay Lauren lets think this through, “ She says to herself thinking out loud to process her thoughts “,I was in Saturn, made friends with two sandworms, they took me to the living world and I met the most amazing breathers but they can’t see or touch me, it’s like the Netherworld but instead of everybody being dea-,” Sudden realization hits her in the face “,I am such an Idiot I’m dead of course they can’t see me, they are normal they won’t see anything strange and Unusual I wonder if I can affect their world”. She wanted to test her limits and went down to where the couple were, seeing the trinkets on the fireplace she goes to pick up one, her hand immediately went through it and in frustration she growls “okay Lauren what you need to do is go back to the Netherworld like you planned, and if you are lucky then you can visit them when you do a job, its .. for .. the ..best” as she said that staring at the couple made her pause, did she really wanna go back? She saw how Adam held Barbara close and the smiles on their faces, how their cheeks were a little pink and Lauren felt her hair change again to the ruby pink. In the Netherworld she never felt like she truly belonged. She always wanted something more, here she was invisible and yet she had this feeling that she would regret if she didn’t follow it through.

“Adam, I'm tired, can we go lay down?” Barbara asks and Adam chuckles “Barb honey we are laying down” Barbara waves off his bad joke as she gets up and grabs his hand pulling him up. “I meant in the bed the couch is too hard” Barb chuckles and Adam follows his wife, Lauren watches before following them to their room, despite thinking what Barb said meant sex she was kinda disappointed that she saw the couple actually resting in bed with their arms loosely touching each other. Lauren noticed there was a space between the couple almost daring her to join, what she did next would decide her fate, she could ignore them and go back to the place she grew up but felt isolated by being herself or she can stay. With a small smile growing on her face and her ruby red hair Beetlejuice laid herself down in the open spot between the couple, she made sure that she never fully touched them, not wanting them to be cold and Beetlejuice knew she chose to be invisible but to be loved for being herself.


End file.
